The present application relates generally to cosmetic and therapeutic training, and more specifically to systems, devices, and methods for cosmetic and therapeutic training.
A variety of medical injection procedures are often performed in prophylactic, curative, therapeutic, or cosmetic treatments. Injections may be administered in various locations on the body, such as under the conjunctiva, into arteries, bone marrow, the spine, the sternum, the pleural space of the chest region, the peritoneal cavity, joint spaces, and internal organs. Injections can also be helpful in administering medication directly into anatomic locations that are generating pain. These injections may be administered intravenously (through the vein), intramuscularly (into the muscle), intradermally (beneath the skin), subcutaneously (into the fatty layer of skin), or by way of intraperitoneal injections (into the body cavity). Injections can be performed on humans as well as animals. The methods of administering injections typically vary for different procedures and may depend on the substance being injected, the needle size, or the area of injection.
Injections are not limited to treating medical conditions, but may be also used to treat aesthetic imperfections or to perform restorative cosmetic procedures. Many of these procedures are performed through injections of various products into different parts of the body. The aesthetic and therapeutic injection industry comprises two main categories of injectable products: neuromodulators and dermal fillers. The neuromodulator industry commonly utilizes nerve-inhibiting products such as Botox®, Dysport®, and Xeomin®, among others. The dermal filler industry utilizes products administered by providers to patients for both cosmetic and therapeutic applications, such as, for example, Juvederm®, Restylane®, Belotero®, Sculptra®, Artefill®, and others. The providers or injectors may include plastic surgeons, facial plastic surgeons, oculoplastic surgeons, dermatologists, nurse practitioners, dentists, and nurses, among others.
One of the major problems in the administration of injections is that there is no official certification or training process. Anyone with a minimal medical related license may inject a patient. These “injectors” may include primary care physicians, dentists, veterinarians, nurse practitioners, nurses, physician's assistants, or aesthetic spa physicians. However, the qualifications and training requirements for injectors vary by country, state, and county. For example, in most states in the United States, the only requirement to inject patients with neuromodulators and/or fillers is a nursing degree or medical degree. This causes major problems with uniformity and expertise in administering injections. The drawbacks resulting from a lack of uniformity in training and expertise are widespread throughout the medical industry. Doctors and practitioners often are not well trained in administering injections for diagnostic, therapeutic, and cosmetic purposes. This lack of training often leads to instances of chronic pain, headaches, bruising, swelling, or bleeding in patients.
Current injection training options are classroom-based, with hands-on training performed on live models. The availability of models is limited. Moreover, even when available, live models are limited in the number and type of injections that may be performed on them. The need for live models is restrictive because injectors are unable to be exposed to a wide and diverse range of situations in which to practice. For example, it may be difficult to find live models with different skin tones or densities. This makes the training process less effective because patients often have diverse anatomical features as well as varying prophylactic, curative, therapeutic, or cosmetic needs. Live models are also restrictive because injectors are unable to practice injection methods on internal organs due to health considerations. As a result of these limited training scenarios, individuals seeking treatments involving injections have a much higher risk of being treated by an inexperienced injector. This may result in low patient satisfaction with the results, or in failed procedures. In many instances, patients have experienced lumpiness from incorrect dermal filler injections. Some failed procedures may result in irreversible problems and permanent damage to a patient's body. For example, patients have experienced vision loss, direct injury to the globe of the eye, and brain infarctions where injectors have incorrectly performed dermal filler procedures. Other examples of side effects include inflammatory granuloma, skin necrosis, endophthalmitis, injectable-related vascular compromise, cellulitis, biofilm formation, subcutaneous nodules, fibrotic nodules, and other infections.
Given the varying qualifications and training requirements for injectors, there is currently no standard to train, educate, and certify providers on the proper and accurate process of various injection techniques. Patients seeking injections also have few resources for determining the qualifications or experience of a care practitioner.
Given the variety of injectable products, it is desirable to provide effective, efficient, and extensible training injection systems, methods, and devices that cater not only to those products available today but also to those yet to be deployed.